ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Bargain Day
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Robert F. McGowan Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: None Writer: Robert F. McGowan Released: May 2, 1931 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Donald Haines * Dorothy DeBorba * Douglas Greer * Jackie Cooper (actor) * Mary Ann Jackson * Matthew Beard * Norman Chaney * Robert Hutchins * Shirley Jean Rickert Supporting Cast * Baldwin Cooke - Sox Customer * Harry Bernard - Sales Clerk * Mickey Daniels (actor) - Monkey Voice-Over * Otto Fries - Plain-Clothes Officer * Silas D. Wilcox - Police Officer * Stanley "Tiny" Sandford - Police Captain The Short Plot: Jackie and the gang want to play baseball, but they can't find any of their gear. Jackie suspects his stepbrother, Wheezer, is on a selling spree of his possessions for money, and he's right. Wheezer and Stymie have the stolen merchandise in a wagon and are peddling it door-to-door. They eventually reach the home of lonely little rich girl Shirley Jean Rickert, whose mother leaves her alone to head to Watt Street and whose father forgets to come home. She's so desperate for company that when Wheezer and Stymie reach her home, she invites them in to play in her mansion. Eventually, the gang catches up with Wheezer and enter the place looking for him. Chubby discovers a reducing cabinet and tries it out, but before long, the baby that Wheezer and Stymie had been pushing along in their wagon has triggered the burglar alarm, and a police squad rushes to the scene to round up the kids. Chubby starts screaming for help. About the only thing that he has been able to shrink is his clothing and hat. Quotes: * "Now, there's a hat that cannot be duplicated anywhere in the world at any price!" - Sales Clerk * "Uh-uh, brother, I ain't going to show my ingnorance to no-body." - Stymie * "Uh-uh, my daddy ain't no chauffeur, my daddy's just a crap-shootin' fool!" - Stymie Notes/Trivia: * Former Rascal Mickey Daniels provides the laughter of Shirley Jean's pet monkey. * Shirley Jean's main memory of this short comes from a story her mother often told. Matthew Beard had flubbed the line "My daddy's just a crap-shootin' fool!" into "My daddy's just a crappin' fool!" - a flub which made the entire crew break up laughing. Hal Roach saved the footage as an out-take, but Matthew eventually got it correct; close viewing of the finished film shows Matthew having a look on his face while saying his line, as if to say "did I get it right?". * This short was produced concurrently with Laurel and Hardy in "Another Fine Mess," which shares the same pace and incidental music as the Rascals short. Ironically, the boys appeared on set to deliver the cake celebrating Robert F. McGowan's tenth anniversary affiliated with the Our Gang shorts. * At the time of this short, Donald Haines and Jackie Cooper were also appearing in the movie "Skippy;" because they were unavailable for the entire shooting of "Bargain Day," in some long shots they are replaced by a couple of stand-ins. This would ultimately be Cooper's last Our Gang short. * Beginning in 1971, some of the scenes with Stymie wandering throughout the house were cut due to perceived racism towards African-Americans. Stymie's scene with the toy lion, his crap game with the monkey, and his line about his father were all removed. Most of the scenes were reinstated for television in 2001. Sequence * Previous Short: Little Daddy * Next Short: Fly My Kite ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1931 Category: Wealth-Related Shorts Category: Police-Involved Shorts